100 Degrees
by Danni Tran
Summary: Minako is the Sand Siblings' crazy friend that has a huge crush on the Kazekage. One day, Temari and Kankuro go on a mission, leaving Minako to take care of Gaara. But when she comes down with a fever, it's Gaara's turn to take care of her. Gaara x OC


**Hey guys, it's me, your awesome writer! Yeah, I know you love me LOL Anyways, since I love Gaara from Naruto so much, I've decided to write a one shot including him in it. Here's the plot/summary:**

**Minako is the Sand Siblings' crazy friend that has a huge crush on the Kazekage. One day, Temari and Kankuro go on a mission, leaving Minako to take care of Gaara. But when she comes down with a fever, it's Gaara's turn to take care of her. Gaara x OC**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and its characters. The only things I own is this story plot and my crazy OC, Minako. **

**Genre: romance, comedy, slight fluff**

It was a peaceful day in Suna. The weather was cooler than usual; the sky was pleasant to look at it; and it wasn't that windy. But at the Kazekage mansion, things were a little... out of place.

"It wasn't my fault!" 15 year old Kawamura Minako yelled. "It was Catman's! He was trying to trying to kill me with his dolls!"

"I didn't do anything! And they're puppets!"

"Shut up girly!"

Kankuro let out an aggravated grunt.

His older sister, Temari, scowled at the appearance of their living room. There were pieces of glass on the floor due to fallen vases and bits of the ceiling and wall. The couch was flipped over and the coffee table was broken into halves. And was that a hole in the wall?

"Look what you two did!" Temari scolded them. "I swear, Gaara will freak if he sees this."

"Gaara doesn't freak." Minako pointed out. "He's too cool to do that."

Kankuro mimicked her words in a high, squeaky voice. "'Gaara doesn't freak. He's too cool to do that'. Why don't you run along and go play with your little boyfriend?"

Minako flushed. She knew Kankuro and Temari was in on her little secret crush on the Kazekage.

"G-Gaara isn't my boyfriend!" she defended. "Although he should have a girlfriend by now, since he's so cool, cute, hot, cool. sweet, awesome, handsome, hot, cool, sweet, cool, cute, smart, handsome, and did I mention cool? That's everything you're not, Kankuro!"

"Jeez," the all-black clothed teenager mumbled. "You doesn't have to be so harsh."

Temari sighed. "Stop that, Minako. He's going to go talk to his dolls now."

"THEY'RE PUPPETS!"

And with that, he stomped out of the room. Temari and and Minako glanced at each other before shrugging.

"I'm used to it already," MInako stated, walking over to the hole in the wall. "Now what are we going to do about this little problem?"

"That is not little."

Temari and Minako jumped and jerked around to see the Kazekage standing in the doorway.

"Minako, what did you do?" he asked, as if accusing her for doing everything. _She did kick down my office door and tip over the bookcase, _he remembered. _She also painted my face with blue paint, fed me a year old noodle soup, put water in my gourd of sand, and ate everything I had in the fridge. And don't forget the time she broke my window with Kankuro's puppet._

She gawked. "Why do you think I did all of this?" she asked in a high pitched voice. "I never did anything to you!"

"Minako, we can name more than a thousand things you did to Gaara _alone_," Temari pointed out, receiving a pout.

"Why's everyone ganging up on me?" she whined quietly to herself.

Gaara shot her a look, asking her if she was okay, before exiting the room. _Oh wait, _he said to himself, _she's never okay._

**A Couple Days Later**

"Bye, Temari, Kankuro! Have fun on your mission trip thing!" Minako called out.

It was a Wednesday and the two older Sand Siblings were going to travel somewhere for a conference, leaving the psycho Minako with their quiet and cold brother. "Minako, make sure you give Gaara _good _and _fresh _food this time! And remind him to drink water! Don't let him work so much, and make sure he rest after a while," Temari ordered.

Minako saluted while Gaara sighed.

"I'm not a kid," he said.

"No, but you're not good at knowing when your limit is."

Minako grinned. When Kankuro came out the door with his luggage, Minako smiled at him and called out his name. "Kankuro! Remember, follow Temari and do whatever she tells you to do!"

The hooded teenager had a pressure point. "I know!"

"Don't talk to strangers!"

"Be quiet! I know what to do!"

"Don't go wandering off on your own!"

"Stop talking to me like that! I'm not a child, and I'm older than you!"

Minako gave him a bright smile. "Have fun you guys!" And with that, Kankuro and Temari along with other ninjas started to head off. Minako suddenly remembered something.

"Oh, and Kankuro, make sure you look both ways before crossing the street!"

"**SHUT UP!"**

**Three Hours Later**

Gaara was sitting at his desk, quietly looking through some reports when his door suddenly fell down and in barged Minako with a tray of food in her hands.

"Gaara, time to eat!" she announced.

The red head looked at her, then glanced at the door underneath her, then his gaze was set on her once again.

"You're fixing that," he said bluntly before resuming his work.

Minako pouted. "How heartless," she muttered. _But so hot at the same time._

Minako walked over to his desk and set the tray down. "Gaara, I know you're the Kazekage and you're busy and all, but you have to eat!" she demanded.

"I'll eat it later."

"When's later?"

Silence was all she got back. That's when she lost it.

Without a warning, she placed both of her hands on his shoulders and jerked forward, so that their noses were nearly touching.

"You need to eat," she said more firmly this time.

Gaara was surprised at the sudden movement. _W-We're so close, _he thought. Nobody knew this- not even Temari- but ever since he met Minako, he always felt weird in her presence. He didn't know what it was, but there was this burning feeling in his heart,

Ever since then, a lot of weird things have been going on. When she smiled and laughed, it made his heart skip a beat. Her eyes always seemed to sparkle. And the way she was always happy made his heart melt. If only she would-

"Gaa~ra!"

A forceful shake caused him to return back into reality. "I said EAT IT! If you're not going to, I'm going to have to feed you by force!"

"Fine, I'll eat it."

"Good!" Feeling pleased with herself, the 15 year old marched out of the room.

Gaara sighed. "She didn't fix the door yet," he realized before starting to eat. After taking a bite out of a brownie home made by his crazy friend, he slightly smiled. _It's good... and it's not outdated either._

The two made it through three days without bickering, fighting, bad food, or explosions, which Gaara considered was the longest record ever. Every three hours or so, Minako would come barging in his room with something with do, whether it's giving him food, complaining, or just plain bored.

It was now a Saturday; four days before Kankuro and Temari would return home.

The time was two in the afternoon.

Gaara was getting worried.

Minako hadn't come in to bother him ever since ten in the morning. He wondered if something was up. _She's probably out and wandering around Suna, _he thought. But for some reason, there was this nagging feeling telling him to go see if she was alright.

_I wonder if anything's wrong, _the red head pondered. After a few seconds, he decided to go and check up on her.

He found her in the kitchen, whipping something up. Judging from the dozen grocery bags, she must have restocked the fridge. _Don't tell me she ate everything and then went out to buy it again, _he thought.

When Minako saw him, she gave him a small smile.

"Hey, Kazekage-sama," she greeted.

Gaara detected a hint of exhaustion in her voice.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I should be the one asking you that," he replied calmly.

"Well, I went out to buy some groceries since you were about to run out of food. If you're thirsty, I just finished preparing tea. I'll bring it up to you now. Just go on first and I'll be there in a few."

Gaara gave her a slight nod before leaving the room.

Just when he set foot on the stairs, he heard the sound of glasses breaking.

Gaara quickly rushed back to the kitchen. There, on the ground, was an unconscious Minako surrounded by broken glass.

"MInako!" he yelled.

Ignoring the glass, he darted to where she was lying and snuck his right arm under her figure.

"Minako!" he repeated her name once again, shaking her. He then realized her heavy breathing. Using his unoccupied left hand, he felt her forehead.

_It's hot, _he concluded. _All of the work and heat must have gotten to her. _

He sighed before sliding his other arm under and carried her bridal style up to his room (don't get the wrong image XD ).

He soon found out her temperature was 100 degrees Fahrenheit.

_And they say I'm the one who doesn't know my limit, _he thought.

He went downstairs to drink some water after ten minutes of watching her. Unknown to him, that was when she woke up. Minako's eyes slowly fluttered open.

_Huh, where am I? _She asked herself.

She felt something wet on her forehead and took the cloth off. _How did this get here? _

She slowly got up from laying and stood up. She was good for a few seconds and began walking, but she fell when she reached the center of the room. Fortunately, Gaara reached the room and caught her just in time.

"You shouldn't be up. You have a fever," he informed, carrying her to the bed and setting her down.

Minako, who was blushing, looked at him.

"Sorry about everything. I was the one that was supposed to be caring for you, but instead it's the opposite." The way she looked right now made Gaara slightly melt, but he was too cool to show it.

"Hn."

She gave a small smile and closed her eyes. Gaara watched her slowly fall to sleep and found himself slowly starting to drift off too for the first time in a while. _As long as you're okay, I'm fine, _was the last thing he thought before falling into darkness.

Hours passed and Minako woke up first. The first thing she noticed was Gaara's sleeping form on the chair beside her. His head was leaning against the wall.

_He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping, _she smiled. "You look cute when you're sleeping, Gaara," she said softly. "Just like you always do."

After hours of resting, Minako felt fine and less tired. _I feel fine now, and a little hungry. I bet Gaara won't mind if I go and get myself a snack downstairs._

With that, she got up and left the room, but not before planting a kiss on the sleeping Kazekage's cheek.

**Two Hours Later**

Gaara's eyes opened slowly. It was dark outside and the only source of light was the moon shining brightly. He got up from his seat and stretched a bit. It took him a mere second to realize Minako wasn't where she was supposed to be. Without another thought, he darted out the room in search for her.

_Please tell me nothing happened to her._

Thankfully, he saw her in the kitchen eating ramen.

"Minako!"

Gaara rushed over and hugged her tightly.

"G-Gaara!" she exclaimed. A dark shade of red spread across her pale complexion. "Are you okay?"

"Don't ever do that again."

Confusion struck her. "What are you talking about? Don't ever do what again?"

"Don't ever leave my side."

Minako's eyes widened. _Was that a confession?_

"G-Gaara, w-what's wrong? Is s-s-something up?"

His grip on her loosened and he pulled away, still holding her shoulders. "Minako, I love you. I always did, and I can't believe I just realized now. Don't ever leave my side."

_Well, that was sudden, _she thought, but wrapping her arms around him too. "I love you too, Gaara. I always did, and I always will."

**The Day Temari and Kankuro Return**

Temari and Kankuro stumbling into their house with their luggage. Both were exhausted from the trip and were hoping to get a good rest once they returned home. But what they saw behind the main doors of their house was a sight they never would have imagine. Their little brother was getting fed by Kawamura Minako as they were watching TV.

The two Kazekage assistants gawked.

Temari was the first to react. "I knew you two would get together while we're gone! Oh my gosh, Minako is going to be my sister-in-law!"

It was Minako's turn to gape.

"Temari!"

Kankuro soon broke out of his trance and smirked. "Be careful, Minako. You'll be stuck with him for a long time," he teased, repeating the same thing Minako did with him.

"I know that!"

"You better be ready..."

"Ugh, I don't need your help!"

"OK... but you two will never be separated."

"I know that! Be quiet, Catman!"

"OK, OK, I will... And make sure you take the right turn in your relationship!"

"**I SAID SHUT UP KANKURO!"**

**So, did you like it? Did you think it could use a bit of work, or was it fine just the way it is? Tell me what you think please! No flames, but constructive criticism is fine with me!**


End file.
